


Sara's Girl

by ghostlygalaxies



Series: Smoaking Canary [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Arrow - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Girl x Girl, Jealous!Sara, Jealousy, Sara Lance x Felicity Smoak, Sara x Felicity, Sara's Girl, Smoaking Canary, Taking Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara realizes that her jealousy isn't of Felicity, it's of Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sara's jealous, but it's not of who she thought it was. Felicity's adorable, as always. Both of them take pretty big chances.

     Sara watched Oliver stare longingly at her girl, and she resisted rolling her eyes.

     Wait a second, what the hell was that?!

 _My girl?!_  His girl, Sara corrected. Felicity was not hers.

 _Actually_ , the assassin decided, _Felicity Smoak isn't anybody's girl._ Not that she paid attention. Hell, she barely ever thought of the bubbly blonde! _That's a lie, and you know it,_ Sara thought to herself, almost guiltily.

     Okay, so, maybe Sara did think about Felicity from time to time. Like, how adorable she was whenever she would be lost in her world of 0's and 1's, and she'd have this adorable pout on her face; or how cute it was when she'd threaten the person she was fighting against, as if they were there next to her; or how happy it made Sara feel when she'd cheer after she succeeded in hacking.

     How beautiful her smile was, and how melodic her laugh was. And how wonderful it felt when both her smile and laugh were directed at Sara. And when Sara would catch Felicity stealing glances at her, and wonder what they meant. What they _could_ mean.

     But none of that meant anything.

     Sara simply appreciated and admired Felicity. Appreciated her presence, and the fact that she had Sara's back. Admired her intelligence, how caring she was, ~~and how beautiful she was~~. Scratch that last one.

    And, now, watching Oliver yearn for Felicity as said blonde was blissfully unaware -- of Oliver and everyone else. Her perfectly painted nails typed quickly on the keyboard, and Sara couldn't help but watch. She was in her element. She looked peaceful.

     But when Sara looked back at Oliver, and saw that same look again, she turned back and punched the dummy in front of her. Hard. Felicity emitted a squeal, something so cute Sara had to restrain herself from saying, "Awwww." She slammed her fist at the dummy, trying to relinquish her mind of those thoughts.

     Felicity spun in her chair, then launched her fist into the air and said, "Who's the best hacker ever?!"

     And the rest of Team Arrow, except for Sara, answered, "You are!"

     Sara took another punch at the dummy. Thoughts of Felicity swum around in her head. She hit it again. And again. She even tried to think of Oliver, but she only had thoughts of resentment and jealousy toward him. 

     Sara blocked out the world -- much like Felicity and her hacking -- and punched the dummy until her hands were numb.

* * *

     She felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around, fist flying toward her potential opponent. Said opponent ducked in a swift and surprising motion, before putting her hands up in mock surrender.

     "Easy there, tiger," Felicity quipped.

     "Oh," Sara breathed, "it's you."

     Felicity smiled, before her eyebrows furrowed and she looked concerned. "Yes, it's me, because everyone left. And... You didn't notice. I was really concerned, but you seemed so relaxed that I didn't stop you. Are you alright?" 

     Somehow, The Canary was touched by this. The fact that Felicity had noticed. That she cared.

     "Yeah," Sara answered, dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." And she took the wraps off her hands and was about to set them down, and then wash her hands. When she began to remove them, though, she heard a barely audible sigh. Sara turned towards the girl, and was shocked at the sad smile she wore.

     "And here, I thought you trusted me," Felicity told her, before looking Sara dead in the eye and saying, "You're not as good of a liar as you thought, Sara. If you... If you wanna talk, though, I'm always here. Or at my apartment... Or...," She blinked, shook her head at her own foolishness, and stopped rambling.

     Felicity began to walk away, and Sara's heartbeat quickened.

     She saw a chance. She saw the possible outcomes of taking this chance flash through her mind, and the possible outcomes of letting it pass. She really wasn't a fan of the latter.

     Sara shot her hand out and grabbed the hacker's wrist, turning her back around. They were close, now. Extremely close. "I _do_ trust you," Sara assured her. Felicity seemed to realize how close they now were, and Sara worried she'd be weirded out and leave. What she did, however, was different.

     "Tell me what's bothering you," Felicity said, not moving despite their proximity, "and then you can ask me a question. Anything at all."

      "Anything at all?" Sara questioned, smirking.

     "Anything at all." Felicity answered, confidently. Strangely, her posture made her seem as if she was challenging Sara. Challenging her to ask something outrageous. Something dangerous. And that's exactly what Sara planned to do.

     "I'm confused."

     "Confused?"

     "Yes," Sara decided, trying to be vague whilst dropping hints, "I'm confused. Confused about how I feel."

     "Oh, wow." The former IT girl looked quite appalled at this. "How, exactly?"

     "Well, there was this person that I liked. And they obviously liked someone else--"

     "The classic unrequited love," Felicity interrupted, dramatically, "How cliche of you. Continue."

     "--And I, of course, was jealous. But, now, I think I was wrong about my past feelings. I think I was jealous of the wrong person. I have feelings for the person I believed I was jealous of.”

     Felicity's eyes sparkled, "Plot twist!"

     Sara couldn't help but smile. "But, this person isn't interested in me, and even if they were, I wouldn't want to hurt them, like I always do."

     "Oh, Sara," Felicity commented, sighing. "I'm sure someone will love you, regardless of your monsters. You are amazing. You're strong, beautiful, and you really care about people. You care so much that you don't want to love someone because you're afraid _you'll_ hurt _them_! You inspire people. You've inspired me, fighting all of those would-be-rapists and bad guys. Don't be with someone who disregards your demons completely, be with someone who will love you, despite them. Ask this person out! Who cares about the other person? Life is short, Sara Lance, so very short. You, of all people, should know that. Shuffle the deck. Roll the dice. Make your move. Live life to the fullest."

     Sara was in awe. _Damn, she sure has a way with words!_ She swallowed her nerves and thought of her question, choosing her words carefully. "How do you feel about Oliver, Felicity?"

     "I'll admit it: I was crushing on him. Hard. But I've realized, recently, that I could never truly feel that way about him. You know? Kinda like you, and your unrequited love thing. I realized I didn't like him anymore. Actually," she laughed, nervously, "a lot like your unrequited love thing. I..."

     Sara decided to leap once more. "You, what?"

     "I realized that I wasn't jealous of this first person, but jealous of somebody else."

     Sara's heart danced. "Can I ask another question?"

     Felicity laughed, "Technically, you've already asked three, but, what the hell."

     A lump formed in the assassin's throat, and she knew that this moment could make or break the girls' relationship. But she remembered Felicity's words.  _Shuffle the deck. Roll the dice. Make your move. Live life to the fullest._

    She took a step closer, so their noses were touching. She made her move. "May I kiss you, Felicity?"

     Felicity smiled. "Here's my answer." And suddenly, Sara was enveloped in warmth.

* * *

     Maybe Felicity was her girl after all.

    

    

    

    


End file.
